


The person you care about

by Mother_of_Pearl



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Adult Content, Cute, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Pearl/pseuds/Mother_of_Pearl
Summary: Akihito said to much.Their relationship is not easy, he knows that. But he never meant to hurt Asami with his words.





	The person you care about

Slam

That was the sound of the entrance door, which had just been closed kind of roughly.  
Golden eyes focused the clock on the wall. Half past 1a.m. In his normal slow attitude the minute hand ticked.  
It was friday the 31th October. Halloween had just begun.  
The tall man stood in front of the just switched off TV, waiting for his tenant to enter the living room.  
The minute hand passed the time more slowly than usual, or at least it seemed so to him.  
Once again the sharp eyes focused the clock.

Without saying a word, Asami left the living room to take a look at Akihito who just arrived home.  
He followed the dimly lit hallway that led to the front door, his fresh made and still steaming coffee in his right hand, the other hand remained casually in his pocket.  
It was rather unusual for Akihito to be that quiet when coming home.  
Thinking nothing evil the black haired man stopped two steps ahead of his arriving “housekeeper”.  
The minute hand passed his round again while Asami fascinated observed a rather nervous Akihito, who was sitting at the floor, his back towards Asami and restlessly rummaging in his backpack, obviously searching for something.  
Akihito hadn't taken notice of him yet, he was apparently deep in thoughts. A small grin appeared on Asamis face. Slowly he silently stepped forward, bent down 'til his face was right beside Akihitos ear and whispered with his deep, alluring voice.

“Welcome home.”

Akihitos reaction was better than any slapstick scene from the few comedies he watched so far, due to his little kittens requests.  
Akihito jumped, all his movements froze and his face turned pale. An oppressed squeak escaped his suddenly opened mouth.

“Goddamn Asami! What are you doin-?”

With an irritated look on his cheeky face the blonde boy turned around with flying hair and a red blush appeared on his pale cheeks, as he was face to face to Asami, just the moment he looked behind his back.  
His eyes widened and as he looked upon Asamis grinning face right in front of him, he lost his balance and fell over his self-caused mess behind him.  
Asami had his trouble to dodge Akihitos suddenly swaying legs as his kitten fell backwards onto his backpack. Unfortunately his cup of coffee wasn't that lucky.  
Unconsciously Takaba kicked the hot fluid out of Asamis hand, the coffee flew, just to land all over Akihitos pants and his shirt.

“Fuck, that's hot!”

Akihito cursed and hasty rubbed his, due to the hot coffee, itching belly.  
“Akihito! Are you ok?”, with a worried face Asami kneeled over to help his kitten get back on his feet. “Are you burned? Show me your stomach!”

Roughly Asami teared off Akihitos shirt. The boy wheezed as the older man touched his reddened skin with his large and cool hands.

“It's ok, don't touch me. I'm fine...” Akihito tried to turn down Asamis overwhelming care, as they knelt in a puddle of coffee and soaked their pants.  
Asami stroked over his forehead, a relieved look in his beautiful eyes. He sighed. Then his eyes narrowed and frowned. His broad hands held Akihtios slim face and Akihitos tightly grabbed Asamis stained shirt. Clearly the older one noticed the dried cold sweat upon the young photographers skin and the shallow shivers that ran down the body of his beloved.

“Where were you the last two days?” The straightforward question was directed to Akihtio and seeing Asamis serious expression, excuses were futile.

Akihito deliberately avoided to meet Asamis stare and focused on the brown stains on his former white shirt while slowly leaving out the details.

“I was working yesterday and the whole night out of town and today on my way back to the city... Ah well you see… I kind of got involved into a traffic accident that happened at the highway..." Akihito admitted. "But I didn't do anything! I was just a witness.

“A traffic accident?” Asami raised an eyebrow, still staring at Akihitos face, with a dangerous look in his beautiful eyes.

"Nothing serious happened to me. I only fell from my scooter when the cars in front of me crashed together, but I had my helmet and everything! Even the scooter is ok! So don't make a fuss. It's not like that would concern you anyway!"

While Akihito hastily tried to explain, Asamis face visibly relaxed and he sighed. He put his hands on the photographers shoulders and slowly stood up.

“You didn't tell me where you were going, I was worried about you. Also why didn't you cantact me when that accident happened?” Asami asked repraochful.

He left Akihito no time to protest. With strong arms, he lifted the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Hey!”, Akihito struggled as Asami nonchalantly walked right towards the bathroom, still carrying him.  
“Let me down! I'm old enough, I don't need to be taken care of.”

He hits his fists against the broad back, that was beneath him.

“Well, obviously you are not, since you are unable to act like an adult.” Asami said condescending with a stern face.

Akihito pouted and crossed his arms as Asami still carried him through the apartment.

“Don't fuck with me. You are a goddamn mafioso with a gun and a bunch of scary guys behind you. I bet you don't even know what it feels like to be really scared of something! Do you even know that feeling? Much less of the feeling to be alone or even afraid to loose something? You have everything and if not you just go and buy it or shoot someone down so you can get your hands on it!”  
Akihito talked himself into a real rage as Asami was mutely enduring his complains and accusations as they reached the no yet lit bathroom.

With a sway he ruggedly put Akihito down. Aki didn't see that coming so spontaneously so he roughly fell onto the bathroom tiles. A pained sound escaped his mouth and he rubbed his ass, where he landed.  
With an offended look in his eyes, ready to scold Asami for the fall he looked up as the black haired man stood right in front of him, his golden eyes focusing him sharply.  
The blonde haired mans sore expression vanished and a startled look appeared as he saw the sour look deep inside of Asami's eyes.

“So you say I have nothing I am afraid to loose? Am I such a cold and insensitive human to you?”

Asami's eyes wouldn't soften as he turned his back to the still on the floor sitting Akihito and walked to the bathroom door.  
He put one hand onto the wooden frame and turned his head so Akihito could only see his face full of shadows.

“Do me a favour and think intense about what you just said.”

With those cold words Asami left the dark bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving the startled photographer behind.

Akihito needed some moments to get what had just happened. Then he abruptly stood up and unsure walked through the darkness to the light switch to turn on the lamps. The empty bathroom laid silently and sterile in front of him.  
Akihito was so baffled of Asami's response he even forgot his hurting ass.  
He got rid of his stained clothes and before he really realized it he was already done with showering. His thought were swirling. Asami's reaction was so unexpected. He thought the gangster boss would just scold him as he always did, not taking him seriously. 

Then suddenly a spate of anger came upon him and he furiously hit with his clenched fist against the tiled wall. Immediately the pain came and he bit his tongue not to let a sound escape him. Shivering he looked down onto his bleeding fist.  
The still running water from the shower flooded down his body and slowly washed away the blood. It stung.

Silently cursing himself he got out of the shower and dried his body. His thoughts finally calmed down and now he regretted what he threw upon Asami.  
The tall older man had done so much for him.  
Their relationship started of a little … rocky, to say it it cautious.  
But, thinking back… Asami rescued him from Feilongs claws. Two times.  
He flew to Hong Kong for him.  
He killed the russian captor on the casino cruiser.  
He gave him shelter when the stalker case came up.

The minutes passed as Akihito did nothing but standing there in front of the mirror. Then the mist from the hot water began to vanish, Akihito's mirror reflection became visible. Blonde, disheveled hair under a white towel and beneath all of that, a lonely tear of remorse run over his flushed cheek.

Roughly he wiped it away and turned away from the mirror.  
With slightly trembling fingers he put on his shorts and the oversized T-shirt.  
It was Asami's. Akihito had bluntly taken it out of the wardrobe. It was so big. Normally he loved to sleep with those. Asami smirked when he first saw Akihito wearing his shirt, but he just petted his head and snuggled together they fell asleep in Asami's king sized bed, with the warm and comforting sheets.

Again a small tear run down Aki's face as the memory of their blissful togetherness swelled up and refused to go away.  
He grabbed the black fabric and sniffed the familiar scent. It was a soothing feeling that came over him as the scent of Asami, slightly accompanied with the expensive perfume the black haired man wore, filled him up.

What should he do now? His normal shrewdness was gone and only the feeling of regret stayed.  
A few minutes passed as he tried to stop his still flowing tears. The things he said to Asami echoed in his head and his still shaken constitution from the goddamn horror movie didn't help to improve the situation either.

Finally he got himself together and slowly he walked out of the hot bathroom. His naked feet became cold as he silently walked to the living room. It was empty. He hadn't expected Asami to be asleep yet.  
His feet led him to the bedroom. As quiet as possible he opened the door. Asami's body shape was clearly visible under the sheets as the faint light shone into the room. He didn't move. Obviously Akihito had to make the first step.  
The young man swallowed hard. He switched off the light in the hallway and closed the bedroom door behind him.  
Slowly, trying not to make any sounds he went through the darkness to the bed and hesitated to enter.

A few heartbeats passed and finally his tired feet forced him to crawl under the sheets.  
Asamis back was lying still right beside him. He didn't dare to touch him yet. The blonde man also turned his back towards Asami. Even though it was pitch black he did't want Asami to notice his runny eyes, tears about to run down his face again.

“Are you… still awake, Asami?”

With a hoarse voice those little words broke the silence of the night. He got no answer, but he knew the older man was still awake.

“Asami. I know you are still awake.” Akihito began. “I said some things I shouldn't have said…” Silence answered him.

“I am sorry”

A few heartbeats later the sheets rustled and a strong arm came from behind and pulled the small body against the broad chest behind him. Normally he would have slightly fought it, but today was special. Takaba tried his best to hold his breath and suppress his voice as he felt the strong muscles that held him tightly.  
A warm breath stroke his hair and he felt a fleetingly kiss on his hair whorl.

A deep but loving voice answered him.

“It's okay Akihito. It's okay.”

Sniffling answered him and the tears he held back so desperately began to flow. The small body began to move and Aki turned around, to bury his face in Asamis storng neckline.

“I am sorry, Asami.” With a shivering voice the young man repeated his excuse and Asamis strong arms pulled him even tighter to his chest.

“I know.”

The minutes passed as Akihito finally calmed down and his tears stopped. Exhausted the two so different men snuggled together.

“Akihito.” Asami broke the silence. “Look at me.”

With his teary face Aki looked up into those golden eyes. Only the faint lights of the city brightened up the scenery.  
Slowly Asami bent down and softly kissed Akihito's lips. The kiss tasted salty.

Akihito responded to the sudden kiss and wrapped his arms around the strong neck and buried his fingers in the black, straight hair. His open knuckles left slightly bloody marks on Asami's body and the sheets but none of them cared at the moment. 

The kiss got more intense when the black haired man put his tongue into Aki's mouth and his hands began to run down the younger mans spine. He felt the shivers and the goosebumps on the smooth skin under his fingertips.  
With cautious fingertips he lifted up the way too big shirt the photographer was wearing to reach out to the boys nipples.

Akihito jerked under the touch of the big hands and he felt his blood running down into his lower half. His hands began to stroke through the black hair and the neckline as their kiss didn't end.

Their movement became more intense and the touches became more provoking and both men felt the heat of their bodies. 

With an abrupt movement Akihito broke the kiss and slowly kissed his way down to Asami's erection. The man groaned as the boy tenderly pulled down the tight fitting black shorts so his penis was out. He felt the hot and wet lips allowing the tip to enter his mouth.  
Asami tightly grabbed Akihito's head, his hands full of restive blonde hair.  
His suppressed moans filled the air as the blowjob he was given became more and more intense.  
Aki took him completely in, right to the hilt.

Suddenly the boy felt his head being pulled away. He looked up. Asami was staring at him. A hungry look in his beautiful golden eyes and the boy couldn't help but being intoxicated by the sexiness that came from this dangerous yet loving, brutal but yet tender, unforgiving but yet forgiving human being.

“Come here, Akihito.”

Asami's voice echoed in Aki's head as he crawled towards him.  
Strong arms welcomed him and cautious Asami rolled them over so Akihito was laying right beneath him.  
The blonde man felt the mafioso's weight and the loving fingers that run over his chest and stopped when they arrived at his face.

Asami drowned him into an intense kiss.  
Takaba gasped into the kiss, as he felt Asamis erection entering him without any warning.

“Asami! Stop… not so fast…”

Akihito panted, his cheeks were flushed, it was visible even through the darkness.  
Only a growl answered him as the man above him started to move inside him.

Desperately Akihito held onto the broad shoulders sheltering him, as Asami released the boys tired tongue from the kiss and started to kiss and suck on his nipples instead. Akihito shivered heavily under the touches.  
His own erection touched Asami's abs, smearing pre-cum all over it.

The air in the bedroom was hot and the two men forgot everything around them as they disheveled the sheets of the big bed, only feeling each other.

Asami's dark voice broke through the heavy moans of both of them.  
Akihito was almost not able to hear it, as he was only heartbeats away from ejaculating.

“Never forget what I once told you, Akihito Takaba. I don't want to allow you your freedom anymore. You will descend with me to the deepest layer of hell.”

With that the men tightened their intimate embrace and came together.  
Panting and gasping they rolled over, joining their lips to a final kiss. Akihito was laying exhausted but satisfied upon Asami's chest, a hoarse response whispered into the ear of his lover.

“I have never forgotten.”

A tender smile appeared on Asami's face as he pulled the sheets over their intertwined bodies. His muscular arms tightly wrapped around Akihito's slender body, sheltering his beloved from the cold of the falling night as a lonely tear full of love flowed over Akihito's cheek, landing hot on Asami's skin.

Both men fell asleep, knowing their beloved would be right beside them when they woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit I wrote this in two sessions. At first I wanted it to be kinda funny but then it became rather romantic.  
> Hope you enjoyed it though! <3  
> Please excuse occuring mistakes. English isn't my mother language...  
> Would you like to have more fluff or rather a thrilling of even a funny story? ^w^


End file.
